


В жизни всегда есть место случайностям

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорду позарез нужен букет</p>
            </blockquote>





	В жизни всегда есть место случайностям

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках флэшмоба для Botan-chan.  
> Бета — Алисия

Видение накрывает, когда Кроуфорд лавирует в текучем потоке машин, выискивая лазейки между нагретыми капотами и бамперами. Еще немного — и без того замедленное движение встанет в пробку, из которой придется выбираться на своих двоих по крышам автомобилей. 

Окружающий гул отодвигается, оседает на барабанных перепонках, а Кроуфорд видит, как предстоящие переговоры проваливаются, не успевая начаться. Клиентка замкнута и немногословна, раздраженно водит плечом, стараясь как можно быстрее закончить разговор, ее удаляющаяся спина складывается в большую насмешливую фигу. Черт. Кроуфорд цепляет ускользающие нити видения, перебирает, как четки, вероятности, лихорадочно внося в них все новые и новые элементы: а если улыбнуться? Нет, линия отбрасывается, как тупиковая. Нахмуриться? Туда же. Комплимент? Мимо. Подарок? Уже теплее. Безделушка? Книга? Украшение? Не то. Цветы? Видение окончательно растворяется, мигнув напоследок картинкой заключенного контракта. В глазах проясняется, и Кроуфорд начинает перестраиваться в другую полосу. Выворачивает из потока машин, сопровождаемый разнокалиберным гудением, и тормозит возле прозрачной, словно после дождя, витрины цветочного магазина.

Времени в обрез, и он торопится войти внутрь. В душном, нагретом помещении настоящая парилка, экзотические запахи смешиваются в воздухе, и Кроуфорд думает, что надо быть настоящим психом, чтобы работать здесь. Худощавый красноволосый парень в мокрой футболке и широком переднике, испачканном в земле, поворачивает голову. Кроуфорд стремительно поправляет очки, другой рукой расслабляет тугой узел галстука — этого должно хватить, чтобы Фудзимия увидел его пустые руки и не снес голову с плеч секатором для стрижки кустов.

Чувствуя себя феноменальным идиотом, Кроуфорд медленно двигается к прилавку и говорит внятно, словно с идиотом:

— Мне нужен букет. Лучшее, что у вас есть. Стоимость значения не имеет. Готовый. Составлять не надо.

На лице Фудзимии не отражается ни единой эмоции, Кроуфорд прикидывает, во что ему выльется перестрелка на оживленной улице Токио. Звенит колокольчик, и в магазин входит семья — пожилой мужчина с двумя щебечущими девочками, а за ними — молодая женщина. Кроуфорд расслабляет плечи и улыбается, по неподвижному лицу Фудзимии проходит тень, он протягивает руку к большому букету слева от себя. Отточенным профессиональным движением встряхивает длинные стебли, стремительно сворачивает нежные бутоны, накрывая их колпачками, смешивает цветы с причудливой зеленью и заворачивает в тончайшее плетение шелка.

Принимая букет, Кроуфорд плавным движением кидает на прилавок деньги. Их абсурдный обмен напоминает смертельный танец. Одно неверное движение, и крошечный магазин взорвется кровью и сияющими на солнце осколками витрин. Кроуфорд чувствует, как на лице расплывается ухмылка предвкушения. Может быть, когда-нибудь так и будет.

Только садясь в машину, он обнаруживает в центре букета черную розу — цветок грубо воткнут в россыпь орхидей. Кроуфорд выдергивает шипастый стебель и бросает на приборную панель, продолжая ухмыляться. У Вайс совсем нет чувства юмора, он это всегда подозревал. А если на секунду представить, что сейчас думает красноволосый придурок о его приходе... Кроуфорд расхохотался, включая зажигание. Некоторым поздно объяснять, что в жизни всегда есть место случайностям.


End file.
